Enhancing
Enhancing is a fundamental part of Thunder Strike. Available in the warehouse interface, it is the most direct way of improving one's equipment and Power level. Enhancing of any kind requires varying amounts of Gold. Mechanics Upgrading Strategies The Enhance button can be found on the bottom of the screen in the warehouse interface, to the left of Remould. When pressed, it will open up an interface as shown above. Level-up Leveling up one's equipment is the only way to make them stronger. Leveling up requires 2 things: an equipment part and upgrading resources. Resources comes in many forms and can be obtained in various modes of play, namely - Wreckages, EXP Cubes and even other equipment parts themselves can be used. When you select a part, the screen first displays how much exp is required for each level and the max level. Ideally, you will want to go for the max level in one sitting (cost-efficiency). With the new interface (see above), blue indicates that the EXP provided is below the max amount for the part. While red, indicates that the amount provided has gone sufficiently over the max amount. * The red helps players stay alert to the resources being used, in case a mistake is made. There is only so many levels a part can be upgraded to in each tier, indicated by the stars beside it. Once the cap is reached, it must be upgraded to reach the next level cap. Upgrading Upgrading refers to the increase of rarity of a piece of equipment. It can only occur when the following are accomplished: * Equipment is at maximum level * Required upgrading material(s) is/are present * The player has the required gold amount Upgrading is an easier affair. Tap on the Upgrade button on the bottom left of the screen and the interface will swap into a menu with two boxes. When you select any indicated part that can be upgraded, you will see either of the images above, depending on your material availability. And that's it. Upgrading simply increases the power a little, ups the part to the next tier and increases the level cap for enhancing. * Stocking up materials is a good practice, as materials can run out way faster than you will realise. Material Resources Level-Up As mentioned, Leveling Up requires material to provide Exp for the equipment. Many things can be used for this purpose, listed below: * Any other piece of equipment - worth 400 Exp at base level, but if enhanced beforehand, Exp gain is 4/5 that of the amount you spent on it. * e.g. If a piece of equipment has 50,000 exp injected into it, it will return only 40,000 exp as a material resource. Upgrading There are 4 sets of upgrading materials needed. You can check on your stash of materials in the Enhancing Screen at the top-right corner. Their drop areas are also listed by checking their info box. (Note that the stage-drop data for Mega and Quark components in-game are not updated, for more info, see here). The upgrading materials are: Upgrading Strategies [[Enhancing Formulas|'Enhancing Formulas']] * Choose your materials wisely, certain combinations can create that sweet spot where you get just enough EXP in without too much overflow and wasting it. Do note that sometimes overflow cannot be helped. * Auto-Selection is often not recommended as it will use your best materials before going down the tiers. Often, you will want to save the better resources for cost-expensive part upgrades. * As far as possible, always level up in batches of 5 materials, and use high-exp materials as far you can afford. This is because Gold requirements depend solely on the current level 'of the equipment and sometimes the rarity. By pushing the level up slowly, you actually expend more gold trying to level up at higher levels. ** This is critical knowledge when dealing with high-rarity equipment and especially the God of War parts, where material costs can stretch between 500 to 1500 Gold per piece. ** This can make you go broke when an upgrade costing only a few hundred Gold skyrockets to a few thousand Gold. ''Then you multiply that by the number of items you are upgrading. * Invest in your excess equipment. By capitalizing on the Remould function, players can create expendable equipment worth '''277936 EXP. This process however, involves using 5 pieces of 4★ equipment and 50 Diamonds, ''not including any parts that come before this ''final process. (See Remould for more important strategies!) Trivia * From start to finish, to create a Max upgraded piece of equipment requires 49 pieces of the same item. (Happy hunting!) * Click here to see the new Nuclei page and their enhancement system. Category:Game Functions Category:Team Mode Category:Upgrading Category:Equipment Category:Miscellaneous